The Chronicles of Sailor Neo Moon
by GeminiSailorSenshi1116
Summary: This is the story of ChibiUsa, aka Princess Lady Serenity, also known as Sailor Neo Moon, and her life as Princess of 31st Century Crystal Tokyo. After the death of her original team, she awaits and experiences the arrival of her new Senshi.
1. Chapter 1: The Backstory

(Okay, before I begin this story—which is my first story on here, actually, I will get on with this disclaimer thing: I own nothing of Sailor Moon. This is a fan made work, just for fun. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, and any other respective owners.)

_A stately, beautiful yet futuristic palace set in the heart of Crystal Tokyo stands—the era being the Silver Millennium, in the 31__st__ century. A garden full of white, pink, red and purple roses stands out against the elegant pearl colored floors and statues. In the middle of the garden, there is a fountain, decorated with crescent moons and the Roman sign for Earth. A young girl—and a princess, at that, about the age of fifteen, enters, though only a silhouette of her is seen. She sits down, her face and the majority of her bubblegum pink dress covered by the shadows that the trees and surrounding plants have given off. She begins to pick a pink rose, and opens her mouth, as she speaks. _

"Friends…it's easy to make them…especially when you are a child. You hang out with them, and over time, they mean the world to you…but then fate may enter its' course. And, it may destroy a friendship," the girl whispered, a tear strolling down her cheek. "I am not saying this shall happen to you," she began, as if she was speaking to an audience. "But this day, 1,000 years ago…was the day I lost my friends. Thus, I grieve here on that day, every year…" she said, as she let the stem of the flower—now all of its petals completely plucked—fall in the water.

*_Flashback*_

_A younger version of this girl, who is physically 11 or 12, waves goodbye to her parents. "See you in the future," she says to her mother Usagi, who has just finished defeating Galaxia and restoring her to her true self. Usagi had lost all of her friends, her daughter and her true love—who all protected her—before defeating Galaxia herself. Now, they were all brought back to life. Anyways, the girl then entered a portal as she entered her current timeline—30__th__ century Crystal Tokyo. She wore a light pink, frilly ballroom dress as her mother, a young woman who was physically 25, had platinum blonde hair that was in an odgano style, wore a silver crown, and wore a white, form-fitting gown with off the shoulder cap sleeves. She was very beautiful, and was actually the future form of Usagi: Neo-Queen Serenity. "My dear child, I am so grateful that you saved the past, and the present. Daddy's at a meeting right now, but I have a gift for you," she said. "What is it? Candy?" the girl eagerly asked. "No child, look." Four girls entered the room—and they looked like CereCere, PallaPalla, VesVes, and JunJun, except they wore Sailor fuku that had features like that of the basic, Super and Eternal Senshi outfits, combined.. From remembering this, the girl was obviously alarmed. Though they turned good…could this be a trap? "Mama…?" she asked, simply implying that she was alarmed. "Child, there is nothing to be worried about," Serenity crooned, calming her daughter. "These are your new Sailor Soldiers. You see, you are no longer a Senshi in training; and as I have lost the ability to transform, prior to becoming Queen. So, I have decided to give you the title. These are your Sailor Senshi: Sailor Ceres, Sailor Pallas, Sailor Vesta, and Sailor Juno. You shall be known as the Royal Asteroid Senshi of Crystal Tokyo; the Asteroid Senshi for short. You are on your way to becoming 'The Next Sailor Moon'." _

_Sailor Ceres, a girl that had pink hair in loops decorated with yellow flowers, kneeled down to the little girl. "I am Sailor Ceres, Soldier of Flowers and Love." The next, Sailor Pallas, was a girl with light blue hair in a bun with the rest down in braids with buns at the ends. She said, "Likewise, I am Sailor Pallas, Soldier of Weather and Water." Another with green and brown hair with a headband and a long braid kneeled down as well. "Likewise, I am Sailor Juno, Soldier of Nature and Strength." The last one, a girl with red hair that was held by golden ponytail holders in a ponytail style, kneeled down. "And, finally, I am Sailor Vesta, Soldier of Flame and Spirituality." In unison, they all said, "We are your Sailor Senshi, all having the same mission. To save and protect the world, the universe, and you, the Princess," they said, gesturing to the girl. "We are all sworn to protect you: Her Royal Highness, Princess Small Lady Serenity Usagi Tsukino Chiba. We will also protect the Royal Family, Her Royal Highness Neo- Queen Serenity Usagi Tsukino Chiba; and,, His Royal Highness, King Ednimiyon Mamoru Chiba, respectively." They said, as if it had been rehearsed millions of times until it was perfected. Princess Small Lady Serenity blushed. The little girl then shook her head. "Please, you are all my friends! Don't call me by that long name! Call me ChibiUsa, a shorter version of my name! It means 'Little Bunny'!" she exclaimed cutely, with a smile. "As you wish, ChibiUsa." The Senshi said in unison._

"It was an amazing friendship. We attended school together, went to balls and galas, had sleepovers, and just hung out like girl friends do. We were all like sisters. They even had their own rooms in the palace. But…then…one fateful day came." Princess Lady Serenity said, as she continued to narrate to a non-existent audience. "I had to battle Chaos, the most destructive, powerful evil force in the universe—in all universes, really. My friends were terribly injured, so it was up to me, _me_! A little girl at that, bearing no weapon except a crystal that served as my life force, and if I used all of its' power, death would be my fate immediately. And yet I had the nerve to battle Chaos…but I had no choice. Chaos had threatened to destroy my family, my friends, my kingdom, my planet—my _universe_…"

_ChibiUsa wore a light pink princess dress, and a pink crescent moon birthmark symbol turned so it would resemble a 'U' almost—the symbol of the Moon monarchy, which had no specific color, it varied between the family member and hair color—was on her forehead. She had a pink lotus shaped crystal in her hand, the Pink Moon Crystal. Chaos just laughed at the little girl's effort to defeat him. "You really think you can defeat me?" Chaos roared, taking the form of the silhouette of a tall man, probably 60 feet tall, with a dark aura. "Fighting _me _with a petty flower jewel, of all things. You will surely be destroyed trying. Your parents are unconscious, and your friends are as well—so much that they are on the brink of death. Give up now, little girl, so that I may destroy you out of mercy!" he boomed. ChibiUsa, on the other hand was furious as she continued to use the large shield the Crystal gave off to protect her from instant annihilation. "Don't test the power of the Pink Moon Crystal, Chaos. Even if you taunt me…I will use this to defend my friends. Even if I must use this Crystal to its power, as it is my life source and an abstract form of my heart, resulting in my permanent demise, I will die happily knowing everything and everyone I know and love is safe and you are defeated!" she said, as she began to call out those four finishing words that would activate the full power. "Pink Moon Crystal, _onegai shimasu_ ('please")! Lend me your power!" she began, as the crystal glowed and Chaos began to send an attack her way. "Pink…Moon…Crystal…" she continued as the dark ray grew closer… "POW…" She had almost said 'Power', yet it was replaced by screaming as she was knocked to the ground fiercely, knocked unconscious—luckily, since the Crystal's shield was able to protect her from being destroyed, but still, damage was done. Ceres, Pallas, Juno and Vesta, greatly injured and bruised, watched the whole thing in horror with their small bit of life yet. "Girls, we cannot let ChibiUsa die. We have been cowards, watching her suffer for us after our failed attempts. We must combine our powers and seal away Chaos ourselves. We don't have enough power to defeat him permanently; we aren't as powerful as Planetary Solar System Senshi, but at least so much that ChibiUsa can live in peace, for a while, a long while, until she will need to fight again." Pallas got wide-eyed. "But, if we do that…we will die and can't protect ChibiUsa anymore!" she exclaimed, retaining her childish innocence at age 15, even in this situation. "We were going to die anyway…we're injured fatally, _duh_." Juno said, adding a light yet dark bit of comedic relief to the situation. "Then, let's do it! We'll make our last moments valuable by sealing away Chaos," Vesta concluded, getting up with the rest of the three girls. ChibiUsa's eyes opened. She could not move, as she watched in terror, knowing what they were doing. "Don't, _please_!" ChibiUsa called out to her friends. "I'll defeat him!" The team shook their heads, with weak reassuring smiles as they joined hands. The gemstones in their tiaras glowed as their own Sailor Crystals—the magenta Ceres Crystal, the ruby red Vesta Crystal, the neon green Juno Crystal and sky blue Pallas Crystal, all heart shaped—glowed as well as they seemed to come out of their bodies and floated in front of them. They then shouted out the special words:_

"_Pallas Crystal Power!"_

"_Juno Crystal Power!" _

"_Ceres Crystal Power!" _

"_Vesta Crystal Power!" _

_ Then, in unison, they all said, "Sailor…Crystal…Power!" as bright lights emitted from the Crystals, surrounding Chaos and sealing him away—but as Chaos was destroyed, all four girls were hit by a blast Chaos sent, as if to make sure they'd be destroyed. All four girls then collapsed to the ground. ChibiUsa gasped, limping over to them. "Please, don't go! Friends…" she began. All of them looked weaker than before. "ChibiUsa-Chan…don't cry…" Juno managed weakly. "You will see us again. Not in this form. Not the same powers, not the same people…" she said. "Not even reincarnations…different Senshi. But our memory will live through them. It may take a long time, but when trouble comes, you will awaken, as will the new Senshi. They'll be closer than you think…" Vesta continued. "Besides, we…we fulfilled our mission…" Pallas agreed. "Yes, we did…" Pallas said. "To protect the world…the universe…the Royal Family…and the Princess…" they recited, one last time, the weakest recital of their mission yet, before closing their eyes, lifeless, unable to be revived, their Sailor Crystals breaking, shattering and turning into sparkles before fading into oblivion. "Vesta…Ceres…Pallas…Juno…my…friends…" ChibiUsa sobbed, crying. "No…_NO_!" she yelled out, grievingly. _

_*End of Flashback*_

"So now, a Century has passed. I am now physically a teenager, yet much older in reality, since the citizens living on all planets during the Silver Millenniums are immortal, unless destroyed. Someday, I will get my new Senshi. Time has passed. I am now in the 10th grade, a first-year in High School. Mama's friends have had daughters. They are also physically 15—but they are actually 15, so they're younger, but we go to the same school and are in the same grade due to physical age. And yet…I await the arrival of my new Senshi….in a time when the universe will once again need saving. I will awaken again, and so will they…I wonder when that will be?"

(So, that's the End of Chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be up sometime whenever I can type it. When Chapter 2 comes, we will get to the real-deal-wholly-fill in the story. Please comment, I would love to hear your opinions!)


	2. Chapter 2: The Awakening of a Senshi

(Okay, more disclaimer stuff. As stated before, I own nothing of Sailor Moon, this is just fan made, all rights go to Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, and all respective owners. Also, there are some things you should know about the Inner Planet Queens' names. I wanted to go with something more creative than Queen (insert planet name here), so, Ami Mizuno is Queen Athena, Rei Hino is Queen Ares, Makoto Kino is Queen Dhias, and Minako Aino is Queen Agape. This chapter is where the 'T' rating comes in. It won't be _extremely_ graphic, but it would be too complex for the youngsters out there. Now, prepare yourselfs for the epic, promised chapter 2 of 'The Chronicles of Sailor Neo Moon'.)

_ A light shines through the window. It is a sunny day, about early June. The students at ChibiUsa's school are off for the semester for Summer vacation. It is longer than it was in Usagi's-well, Neo-Queen Serenity's day; as she wished for summer vacation to be extended to three months, like that in America, a country she now wished to travel to one day (though, to be fair to keep education productive, it was still a school year, so students had to take online classes and had half-days at school on some days). A teenage, 15 year old ChibiUsa wakes up. Her light pink hair was down when she slept. It was long and wavy, like her mother's. Her big, beautiful red eyes opened as she opened the curtains and stepped out onto the balcony to hear the hustle and bustle of her kingdom that was the modern city of Crystal Tokyo, giggling at some funny remarks during the rush hours, which happened to be when she woke up. She sun shone on her ivory skin as she pursed her soft pink lips and hopped gaily back to her large, palacial, feminine room. _

"ChibiUsa-chan!" calls a elegant, silky, soft yet high-pitched voice from downstairs. It was Neo-Queen Serenity. "We're having a dinner party tonight. The Queens of the Inner planets will be coming, and they will bring along their daughters. Helios will be there too. It will be...an A-List event. You may hang out, but remember you have to be have to be back by 6 to prepare. And, if you're going to Neo-Shibuya...can you get your mommy a few cute outfits or accessories?" she asked. ChibiUsa shook her head and smiled at her mother's childish remarks. Her mother loved to shop in Neo-Shibuya, the huge shopping district in Crystal Tokyo. She wasn't suprised to hear her requests for some outfits. "Alright, Mama," she called before heading to the bathroom and showering. She changed into a cream colored, floral pastel sundress after that. She took two cream colored ribbons, and rubber bands, and carefully brushed her long hair. She adjusted her hair into her usual bunny-ear shaped odgano style. There were two odganos, with the rest of her hair in two long curled ponytails below it, so she'd have 'odgano pigtails'. She then wrapped the ribbons around the odganos and tied them. She smiled at her hairstyle, which took a lot of practice to master so it'd look nice. She put on clear lip gloss so that her pink lips would stay intact to look natural, and looked in the mirror before putting on shoes and heading off downstairs.

As she walked down the jeweled, crystalized steps, looking around at the elegant, stately palace that was her home, she smiled softly. The crescent moon shape was not present on her forehead, since she had the choice to hide it when she did not want to show it, due to the media. As soon as they noticed a familiar face or a planetary royal birthmark present on one's forehead, they would crowd that person, desperate to get a news story up and running to present on the news shows that evening. She was greeted by a young woman, who had wavy black hair. Her odganos were heart shaped, but the rest of her hair was down. She had blue eyes, and the gold Moon monarchy symbol was present on her forehead. She wore a white and green sundress with a rather chic shawl, and green heels. "Good morning, Your Highness." she said with a bow. She was Luna, one of Usagi's ladies-in-waiting and dear friends. Luna was from the planet Mau, and thus, as all residents from that planet, could transform into a cat whenever needed. She had the Moon symbol on her forehead, because she was an advisor for Queen Serenity, Neo-Queen Serenity's deceased mother, from when Neo-Queen Serenity was once Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom; her past life. Another young woman, bowed respectfully, as ChibiUsa walked into the gardens. "Hello, and good morning Your Highness." she said as the watered plants. She wore a white and yellow tank top, with a white skirt and yellow wedges. Her red, silky and wavy yet curly hair reached her shoulders. Some of her hair was pulled back by a bow, with the rest down, as usual. This was Naru, another one of Usagi's ladies-in-waiting, and has been her best friend since the eighth grade. "Won't Makoto-well, Queen Dhias, love these roses? You know how she enjoys flowers. Usagi always makes sure her friend always gets to see pretty flowers when she comes. I still wonder how she can manage a flower shop, a resturaunt chain, and her duties as Queen of Jupiter." she said with a light laugh. "Well, Mako-chan-excuse me, Dhias-sama,has always been able to multitask before." ChibiUsa responded. "Ooh, is that lavender?" she asked, looking down at the flowers. Naru nodded. "Mm-hmm. The seeds were half-off at Kino Family Florisits. I just had to get them. They're pretty," she said with a smile. "Oh, forgot to mention! Breakfast is done. Usagi-chan didn't make it for you, fortunately." she said with a giggle. "Yeah, last time that happened, the oven exploded!" she said, laughing at the memory.

As she entered the grand dining room, a little girl ran in. "_Onee-sama_ ("Big sister")! Good morning!" she said. She had light pink hair like ChibiUsa, but she had blue eyes-that were quite large, at that. Her hair had 4 bunny ear shaped odganos-2 on each side. This was Kousagi, ChibiUsa's little sister, who's name had a similar meaning to ChibiUsa's name. She was physically 6 or 7, and simply adorable. ChibiUsa giggled and hugged her sister. "Good morning, Chibi." she said to her little sister with the usual affectionate, sisterly nickname (aka Chibi). "Are you excited for the dinner party?" she asked. Kousagi nodded eagerly. "Yes! But Mommy said I have to dance with boys. Ew, they have cooties! But Daddy agreed with me and told me I don't have to dance if I don't wanna!" she said, crossing her arms. ChibiUsa just shook her head, smiling. "They don't. And hey, calm down. Eat your breakfast, with me, will you? They made omlettes, your favorite." she said, patting to a dining chair next to her. Kousagi nodded eagerly. "Sure!" she said, literally hopping into the seat.

_Later that Day_

ChibiUsa was preparing for the ball. she sat at her vanity mirror, wearing a long, spaghetti strapped, sugar pink gown. She put on pearl drop earrings that had cresent moons hanging on the ends, and put on white hair clips in her hair. She wore a pearl bracelet, and there were sugar pink ribbons wrapped around her odganos; and her crescent moon birthmark was visible. When the dinner party started, she walked gracefully down the steps, Kousagi following, wearing a lavender short sleeved gown, with lacy lavender ribbons in her odganos. ChibiUsa seemed to float in her heels, that she luckily didn't fall in. She and Kousagi bowed respectfully to their parents as she then bowed to the Queens and Kings of the planets, and the Princesses. Serenity and Ednimiyon took their respective seats as did everyone else. ChibiUsa's eyes studied the daughters of the Inner Planets: Amina, the daughter of Queen Athena, was princess of Mercury. She seemed to be a shy beauty, having pastel blue hair that was shoulder lengthed and curled at the ends. She had big, bright, dark blue eyes and pale skin, yet her cheeks were rosy and her lips were a pretty shade of pastel pink. She had the Royal birthmark of Mercury-the blue Roman Mercury sign on her-forehead. She wore a elegant blue dress that was kind of poofy, and had off-the shoulder sleeves. She had sapphire earrings on, with a matching necklace, and she wore gloves. The next, was Reiko, princess of Mars, and daughter of Queen Ares. She was a glamorous beauty, like one you see in the fashion magazines. She had straight, super long dark brown hair with sideswept bangs that were dyed purple. The red Roman Mars symbol birthmark was present on her forehead. She had purple eyes, red lips, pink skin and a mischevious yet enticing smirk. She wore a red, form-fitting dress with-probably to makeup for the lack of conservativity-cap sleeves. She had ruby jewelry on. The next was Mako, princess of Jupiter, who had the green Roman sign for Jupiter birthmark present on her forehead. She wore a green silky strapless gown, that had a lighter green ribbon that tied in the back around the bustline. She looked like one of those pretty princesses in those storybooks ChibiUsa used to read. She had light, light brown hair, like Motoki-Queen Dhias's husband-and had her mother's green eyes. She wore some of her curly long hair tied up with a light pink ribbon with a lily on it. She seemed to be really tall. She then looked over to the last girl, Mina, daughter of Queen Agape and princess of Venus. Mina had a yellow orange Royal birthmark on her head, shaped as the Roman symbol. Her hair was platinum blonde, like her father Zoisite's. Her hair was in two long ponytails held together by orange lacy ribbons. She had sky blue eyes like her mother, Queen Agape, aka Minako. Mina had a delicate, girly type of beauty to her-well, she was from Venus, and people from Venus were supermodel gorgeous. She wore an orange dress that a decorated bodice and had a trumpet style skirt; and had a surplice neckline and wide straps. She wore orange topaz jewelry. _They all look nice. Maybe I should be their friend. _she thought to herself before waiters brought in appetizers; salads, much to Neo-Queen Serenity's dismay, who preferred sweets, but knew it would be more suitable if she had deserts last.

_Meanwhile..._

A figure with odganos like ChibiUsa's, steps out into the darkness. She's wearing a tight black dress with pink trimming and thin off the shoulder sleeves. She resembles ChibiUsa, but it darker in a way, kind of like a teenage version of Wicked Lady, a villian ChibiUsa once transformed into years ago (though she was turned good and back to normal). She had a black symbol on her forehead which was the Greek symbol for 'C'. She smirked, the C glowing as a purple light emitted and millions of shadow creatures came. "Now, my Shadow Coryphees, do as you are told. Ruin the little dinner party. The Royal families are in no position to attack, and the Inner Planetary princesses haven't the ability to transform. Go, destroy those pathetic creatures!" she said, laughing deviously as the shadows invaded the palace.

ChibiUsa, her family and the guests noticed the lights flickering on and off, as the room began to rumble. The Shadow Coryphees leaped out, blasting the families with purple beams as windows broke, and chandeliers fell, smashing the glass tables into pieces as they also crashed. The Planetary Princesses and their parents began to fled, but were knocked unconscious. "Get rid of Princesses Kousagi and Lady Serenity. Then make their petty parents, Serenity and Ednimiyon meet their demise!" a voice-the evil woman's voice-called out. Serenity looked around, as her guards fought the Shadow Coryphees but it was useless. "ChibiUsa! Go with Kousagi to your room and hide in the hidden crisis port while we get help! The guards will...guard you!" she said as she fled with Ednimiyon. ChibiUsa nodded, picking up Kousagi and running steadily with the guards. When she looked back over, the guards were nowhere in sight. As she continued to hurry to her room, dodging blasts, she saw Helios open the door for her. As the Shadow Coryphees came to attack them first, Helios protected them by shielding them before falling to the ground. ChibiUsa fell, unable to get up due to shock. "Leave my _onee-sama_ alone!" she said as she shielded ChibiUsa from another attack. ChibiUsa gasped, in shock. "Helios, my dear love...my sister, who I call my Chibi...my Kousagi...no, no...how dare you..._HOW DARE YOU_?" she yelled at the Shadow Coryphees, tears strolling down her eyes as her birthmark on her forehead glowed, emitting a huge white light.

All of a sudden, ChibiUsa found herself floating, in outer space, wearing a white gown. "Where am I...?" she wondered out loud. "And my family.." she said, as a full moon shone above her. ChibiUsa shielded her eyes as a silouette of a figure with round odganos like Usagi's came near. "I am not supposed to travel to the future, but I got Sailor Pluto's permission," a young, gentle, feminine voice said. "You will be my granddaughter, huh? You have pretty good looks, runs in the family!" she said with a giggle. "Grandmother...you're Queen Serenity? Mama's mom from the Moon Kingdom?" she asked in shock. The silouette nodded. "Yes. Let me come out so you can see me." she said, stepping out in thin air, floating. She wore a shorter version of her white, lacy queen dress, with sheer ribbons in the back, and in the front, with a pastel lavender sailor collar. She wore white heeled boots with pearls on them. Her earrings were similar to the ones she would wear as Queen, and she had a matching necklace. Her golden crescent moon birthmark was present, and she wore pearl ponytail holders around her odganos. She had lavender-silver hair-her _natural hair color_-and lavender-silver eyes. You could tell this was a younger version of Queen Serenity, since her eyes were wider and she looked about...17, as ChibiUsa guessed. She had a scepter in her hand, and the Silver Crystal in the other. She then lifted the scepter above the full moon as the Silver Crystal glowed, and ChibiUsa's brooch she had as Super Sailor Chibi Moon appeared in ChibiUsa's hand. "You have saved the present and are destined to save the future. I shall upgrade your compact brooch with some power from the past." she said, as sparkles came from the full moon and into her brooch. The compact brooch transformed, instantly: it was heart shaped, was pastel pink, and on the front, there were heart jewels around the heart, with a gorgeous crescent moon symbol like that on ChibiUsa's forehead, except it was gold, was in the middle. In the inside, there was a template that looked like the Pink Moon crystal, except it was 2 dimensional. There were crescent moon and crown designs around the template. "This compact is called the Regal Moon Article Compact. Now, transform, into Sailor Neo Moon. Call out the words 'Neo Moon Royal Power, Make-Up.' You can do it, ChibiUsa. I know it," she said before she and the whole scene faded away and back to ChibiUsa's room. Her birthmark stopped glowing, and the Shadow Coryphees were ready to attack.

ChibiUsa opened her closed palm, looking at the brooch she was given. "Alright.." she said as she took a deep breath, stood up, raised the compact up in the air as it opened, and called out, "Neo Moon Royal Power..._Make-up_!" as both the Pink Moon Crystal template and the designs glowed a rainbow color before emitting light. Ribbons surrounded ChibiUsa, first in the form of a leotard, as similar ones in the shape of long gloves and boots did before they glowed and fully materialized into her outfit. Her skirt glowed and appeared then, as did her tiara on her forehead and her jewelry. When everything stopped glowing, she landed back on the floor-feet first, as she stood. Her sailor fuku was more glamorous than it had ever been: the leotard had an protective plate around the top part, ending at the bustline, but it was designed so it would blend in with the leotard. The brooch was closed and in the middle of the leotard, over a pink sheer, sparkly bow. She didn't just wear a leotard though. She had a pink miniskirt that was short enough to fight in and had a lace layer under it; and there was a sheer pink sparkly bow in the pack, She wore heart shaped earrrings with crescent moons dangling from them, with a pearl chocker necklace with a a matching design. The shoulder sleeves were short sleeved and flared out. Like the bows, they were sheer, like in the Super outfit she used to have, but unlike that, they were lacy, had only one layer and were sparkly. A pearl tiara with a cresecent moon in the middle layed on her forehead. They're were red hair clips with white extensions on them to almost looked like bunny ears, on her odganos, and two pearl hairclips rested on the left and right sides of her bangs. Her gloves were a little past the elbow, and were tied by pink ribbons at the very top, and lace flared out gracefully. She wore white high heeled boots that stopped at the knees with an upside down V-shape, and they had a heart shape in the center of the V-shapes. She looked at them, striking poses as she recited a speech: "Breaking into a peaceful dinner party where no harm is done, trying to destroy innocent people. This truly angers the ones who witness this casting upon them and the ones they love! Defending my kingdom, the planet and the universe with the power of the moon and love, the pretty soldier clad in Sailor fuku: Sailor Neo Moon! In the name of Moon and the Earth, you will face punishment!" she said, striking her final pose.

Seeing this, the Shadow Coryphees looked at her in awe. "Don't just stand there! Get her!" the evil voice Sailor Neo Moon had heard earlier in the beginning of the palace seige. The Shadow Coryphees rushed towards her, but she took off her tiara. Holding it in her hands, it emitted a light that made the Coryphees disappear-or so she thought. Soon, they rematerialized, and rushed towards her again, even after fighting them using hand-to-hand combat, but it was no use. As she bit her lip, thinking of a way to defeat them, a heart shaped scepter decorated in pearls and pretty designs poofed into her hands. Her Sailor Crystal, the Pink Moon Crystal, was on the top, held together by a stand a pearl was on top of it. It was the Pink Moon Princess Scepter. "I think I know what must be done." she said softly, placing the scepter in the air with one hand and her other hand seeming to cup the circular aura around the crystal, though her hand didn't fully meet it. "Pink Moon Crystal Vitality!" she called out, as the crystal remained intact and the pearl glowed, sending a white sparkly light after the Coryphees, destroying them as they turned into sparkles and faded into oblivion; as she raised it once again, but facing the ceiling. The pearl glowed again, sending out an aura that spread around the entire castle, destroying the rest of the Coryphees, and reviving everyone that had passed out. "No!" the evil voice said. "I'll get you soon, Princess Lady Serenity. Just you wait!" she said, the voice fading away. Sailor Neo Moon then fell to the ground on her knees, since that took out a lot of her strength. Now, since she was done fighting, she needed to detransform for the day. As she closed her eyes, the outfit dematerialized into ribbons, and within a flash, she was back in her gown she wore at the dinner party, the brooch now in her hand. She sighed, happy to know that everyone was okay as they woke up. "_Onee-sama_, what happened? I thought we were under attack..." Kousagi said, looking at her sister as Helios gained his conciousness as well. "We were. But you're safe now. These won't be safe times, at least for now, Chibi. But one day we will all live in peace again." she said with a reassuring smile. ChibiUsa picked her sister up and gave her a short piggy-back ride to the balcony as she then put her down. She looked at the sky as Helios wrapped his arms around her. ChibiUsa sighed. _It's over, for now. But truly, it's just beginning. It is a time of crisis. I have awakened, and soon, so willl my other teammates that I will come to meet one day. I could sense that whoever sent those strange monsters were working for Chaos. Chaos isn't gone...which means if I don't save the universe...we'll all be in great peril... _she thought. "Isn't it pretty?" Kousagi asked, looking up at the moon in awe as she listened to everyone downstairs wake up and walk around, cleaning up the mess. "Yeah...it is," ChibiUsa said, agreeing with her sister as she looked up at the moon sadly, sighing heavily. Yes, this was just the beginning of what would be a long battle...

(So, that's the end of Chapter 2! Please comment, I'd like to hear your opinions on this chapter. Whenever I make Chapter 3, we will begin to meet some more Sailor Senshi, *hint, hint*!)


	3. Chapter 3: The Shy Princess of Water

(Okay, disclaimer again: I own nothing of Sailor Moon, all rights go to Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation and any other respective owners. Now, here comes Chapter 3).

Just a day after the palace seige, ChibiUsa woke up to her alarm clock. Though it was summer, she still had to attend school for a half-day to earn credit for the semester, as the other students. Her hand hit the 'snooze' button as she moped out of bed, yawning. She rubbed her eyes and looked over at the brooch. "So, what happened yesterday was real..." she wondered quietly, as she got up, made her bed and changed into her school uniform. Her uniform consisted of a cream colored, tucked button down blouse that had the school crest on it, a cream, green and red plaid ribbon-tie, a matching plaid shirt, and knee-length socks. The students had the option of wearing a sweatvest, blazer, or vest with their outfits, all bearing the school crest. She just wore the simple vest, since the other 2 choices weren't tolerable in this weather. She put on mary-janes, and her glasses. Cream ribbons were wrapped around her odganos She carried her bookbag, and rushed downstairs before eating some cereal and walking to the door that the guards opened for her. "Thank you," she said, bowing to both of them respectfully. She fixed the brooch onto the middle of her ribbon on her shirt."Bye, _onee-sama_! Have a good day!" Kousagi said, wearing her own uniform, a white shirt with a pink sailor colar and red ribbon, with a red, white and pink plaid skirt. Her hair was now in its' usual style-_two_ odganos on each side with two ponytails. Kousagi had a different school time, so she didn't have to attend until an hour after ChibiUsa's classes began. ChibiUsa smiled lightly. "Bye, Chibi, and you too," she said, walking out the door and into the limousine.

ChibiUsa smiled happily as she stepped out of the limousine. She looked up at the large school campus that was Crystal Tokyo Royal Academy. Yes, all the children of royal, political and important figures-regardless of planet-went here. She scanned the eyes for a friend, then smiled. "Hotaru-chan!" she said, looking at the pretty girl with short black hair and purple eyes, wearing the same uniform as her. Hotaru was the princess of Saturn, smiling as she saw ChibiUsa. She ran over to her friend. "_Ohayou Gozaimasu_, Hotaru-chan." ChibiUsa said, panting. Hotaru smiled, blushing. "And good morning to you, ChibiUsa-chan." ChibiUsa had been her friend for years, standing by her side, thick and through each trial they faced. But yet, over the years lately, Hotaru began to feel a different kind of love towards her, not sisterly-well, still sisterly, but, she...admired her. "I noticed that you fought a battle last night. Neo-Queen Serenity-sama told me. This is pretty serious." she then said. ChibiUsa nodded, looking up at the sky. "I know..." she began, looking over at Hotaru as she stretched. "Wait, I had no idea you could sense trouble going on." she said. Hotaru giggled. "Well, when you don't send me a text about how a party is going, I know something's wrong," she joked. "But, seriously. There seemed to be a powerful force Chaos's minions seemed to give off. I saw visions, so I tried to get to the bottom of everything. I watched the entire thing. Which means, now ChibiUsa-chan...you're a full fledged Sailor Senshi. You are officially 'The Next Sailor Moon'; and you will be known as Sailor Neo Moon." she said. ChibiUsa sighed. "I know that part already, but-" Her voice was interrupted by the bell. "We need to hurry to class, or Majato-sama will give us detention!" She exclaimed, while bumping to a familiar light blue haired girl. That was Princess Amina Urawa of Mercury, who she saw at the dinner party right before the seige..."_Gomen nasai_!" she apologized to the girl. _She does look familiar. She's hiding her Royal birthmark symbol on her forehead though. _she thought, noting her appearance. _I might talk to her later..._

_At lunch_

ChibiUsa was walking through the lunchline with Hotaru, discussing yesterday's event. "I'm telling you," ChibiUsa said as she picked up a bowl of ramen and put it on her tray. "I think that Amina chick is going to be part of our group. You and I are already Senshi...but I need 4 more guardians, you know?" she said as she slid her tray down the line as she reached the desert table. Hotaru nodded as she picked a parfait. "Good point. Your mother had planetary Senshi; it'd only make sense if you did." she said with a casual shrug. "Will you think about expanding your team? Like, the Senshi of the Outer planets?" ChibiUsa shrugged. "They'll awaken one day, so of course," she said as she grabbed one of the tiny plates of cookies and put it on her tray as they then walked to the lunch table Amina sat at, alone. "_Moshi-moshi_!" ChibiUsa greeted with a smile as she sat down. Amina looked up startled. "Oh...h-hello, your highness." she said shyly. "You needn't say 'moshi-moshi', though, you aren't speaking on the phone," she noted. ChibiUsa nodded. "Right..." she said as a sweatdrop went down her forehead, as if a silent way to say, 'Wow...just_ wow_._ Really_?' Hotaru cleared her throat and looked at her. "As you know, there was an attack on the Crystal Palace yesterday. You attended, of course." she noted in a matter-of-facty voice, like she was a detective. Amina nodded. "Y-yes..." she said, biting her lip. ChibiUsa giggled. "Hotaru-chan. You're not a detective." she said, then turning to Amina. "But we do need to be quite serious for this matter. We believe that you may be a part of our team." she said. Amina went wide-eyed. "_Me_?" she asked, not believing it. "I may be a princess, but I haven't _any _strength or courage, or any other qualities a Senshi must need, for that matter." she said. ChibiUsa shook her head. "Every princess must be a Senshi at some point," she noted. "You'll do fine," she said, encouraging her. Amina shook her head. "No..no, please. Listen, I've enjoyed this conversation with you two, and thank you for your offer, Your Highneses. I do not believe I am cut out for this kind of thing, unfortunately. Right now, I have to head over to the Advanced Physics club. Please contact me later." she said politely, grabbing her lunch tray as she began to walk to the club's table. ChibiUsa bit her lip, not able to take no for an answer. "Then please, meet with us at the Crystal Pastry and Ice Cream Parlor after school, at 4 p.m, sharp. We'll be waiting outside, but once we walk in we will be sitting at the booth near the windows. There's a vase of pink flowers on the glass table between the booth." ChibiUsa said. Amina nodded. "_Hai_," she said, bowing, before walking away.

_Later that Day_

ChibiUsa looked at her watch as she and Hotaru waited for Amina outside the parlor. "She should be here by now." she noted, looking around. Hotaru sighed. "It's probably not her fault." she said. "Besides, it does take a while to get here, from the distance of school to here." Soon, the noise of footsteps and panting drew near as Amina turned the corner and bowed hastily. "_Gomen! Gomenasai, _ChibiUsa-sama and Hotaru-sama!" she apologized. ChibiUsa shook her head. "No, it's fine. Let's go," she said, walking in with them.

The parlor was rather fancy; there were flower designs on the tables, chairs and booths. The glass tables were like the elegant ones you'd find in European cafes, there were rare yet pretty plants and pretty, vintage, peach-colored walls. ChibiUsa looked at the menu. "Hmm. I'll think I'll get...the strawberry cheesecake, with the vanilla ice cream and a strawberry soda." she said, smiling. Hotaru chuckled. "That's quite a lot, considering you haven't had your dinner yet." Amina nodded. "That is true. That can ruin your apetite greatly." she added. ChibiUsa stuck her tounge out at both of them in a childish manner, which was rare, being more mature than Usagi once was, in comparison. "Hey. I like sweets. Do not judge my opinion on such things." she said. "Besides, it's a good price anyways. It's only 150 Yen." she said. "What were you two going to have?" Hotaru blushed. "The blackberry ice cream and some pound cake." she said, looking down. She had a knack for sweets. Amina cocked her head a bit, looking at the menu. "Really? That equals up to almost 200 yen, though..." Hotaru lifted her head up. "What were you planning on getting?" Amina smiled lightly. "The milk tea and the vanilla and chocolate cake. And it only costs 100 yen." ChibiUsa then giggled. "Look at us, we're already talking about food and prices and having debates like we're old friends." she said, as the waitor came and took their orders.

Meanwhile, the young lady that planned the siege appeared again, this time in the kitchen. You could see her fully, now, though. Her hair was a darker shade of pink, the odganos were slightly sharper, and the ponytails were gracefully flared at the ends. Her eyes weren't as wide as ChibiUsa's. She wore a rather trendy dress that had a turtle-neck and was sleeveless. There was a silver belt around her waist, and she wore matching silver jewelry. She wore black pumps. In general, she was an evil version of ChibiUsa. Well, she _wasn't_ ChibiUsa, but looked like a darker, ominous, afflictionating version. The Greek letter of 'C', the sign of Chaos, glowed and emitted a purple light, as the workers fell to the ground. "W-who, are you?" one of them asked as he struggled not to pass out. "Me? You will not need to know in the mere future-for you will be done with by then. But fine, I shall tell you before I annihilate you and your petty little workers-_after _you do my bidding. I am Lady Synthia. Now, destroy those princesses!" "N...never..." one of them said as they tried to resist changing into a monster. "Yes, you will. You will help play a part in the role to destroying the Royal families and taking over this petty universe!" she said, as the workers turned into grey creatures in darker versions of their suits and dresses. She waved her hand as they went under disguise, as the men in the suits and dresses that worked there before they were transformed. "Now, go!" A waitor & waitress walked up to the table as ChibiUsa looked at them. "May we help you?" she asked politely. The waitor and waitress just smirked. "Your meal isn't ready..." the waitor began. "But we have a gift for you, consider it on the house," she waitress continued, as black circle marks on their foreheads glowed, emitting a ray of dark energy. ChibiUsa, Hotaru and Amina screamed in terror as the ray sent them crashing into the wall. "Oh, no, they're youmas!" ChibiUsa exclaimed as the other youmas attacked the customers. "She then pulled out her brooch, despite being blasted again. "Neo Moon Royal P-Power..." she began as the compact brooch opened, the templates turning rainbow colored. "_Make-Up!_" she finished, as she transformed. Amina gasped in shock and awe. She had never witnessed seeing a Sailor Senshi in person before, nonetheless her friend, even though she already knew.

Sailor Neo Moon looked at the youmas as she recited her speech, as usual. "When it's a hot summer day, and the citizens come to treat themselves to ice cream for fun, they expect friendly service. The lovers of pastries are upset that you betray them this way! Defending my kingdom, my planet and the universe with the power of the moon and love, the pretty soldier clad in Sailor fuku: Sailor Neo Moon! In the name of the Moon and the Earth, you will face punishment!" she said, striking a final pose. Neo Moon grabbed her tiara as the gemstone in the middle glowed, emitting a pink light, trying to hold them off for a while. Hotaru bit her lip. She and Anima would have to fight too. Hotaru took out a wand that had the Roman Saturn sign on it, had a pretty wing-like shape on it, was light purple, had designs on the lower part of the wand, and gems on the wings. "ChibiUsa doesn't know that I have a new transforming power, but...Saturn Regal Power, Make-up!" she said, transforming. Her outfit was similar to ChibiUsa's but had it's own unique features. Her earrings were shaped like diamonds. Though the leotard was white, the collar and skirt were violet while the front and back bows were light purple, as were the ribbons on her long gloves. Her own shoes were different, being lace up boots, and her brooch was not a compact, but a circle that had the sign for Saturn in the middle. Her transparent sleeves had their own unique designs, and her pearl forehead tiara had a purple gemstone in the middle. She held a syhein her hand, similar to the one she used to have, but it was more exquisite. "I am the pretty Sailor Soilder of Death and Rebirth, coming from the planet of Silence, Saturn. You will be set to silence, as a way to pay for your evil ways, permanently!" she said as she helped ChibiUsa. "Sphere of Eternal Silence!" she said as she swayed her sycthe and a large light purple sphere emitted, knocking some youma unconcious like Neo Moon's attack did, but it was no use. Amina continued to dodge attacks, scared as a youma grabbed her from behind. She could not move, and screamed in fright as the Mercury birthmark once again appeared on her forehead. It remained there as a blue aura spread around her and al of a sudden, the youma backed away, not able to withstand the aura. A light blue wand, with the blue Roman sign for Mercury on its' wings, bearing its' own unique features and designs, appeared in her hand.

Amina bit her lip as she saw her new friends struggle to fight. "Oh no...I can't do it, but I must...Neo Mercury Regal Power,_ Make-up_!" she exclaimed as bubbles surrounded her, as she was then in a large bubble, her leotard still in ribbon form. The ribbons were blue. The bubble then froze into ice as a silouette of her was seen. It shone, and then the silouette gave the impression all her fuku was there, as the ice melted into water, light formed Amina's tiara and jewelry as she struck a final pose. She gracefully landed on the ground after transforming, wearing an outfit similar to ChibiUsa's and Hotaru's. The skirt and the collar were light blue, and the sparkly ribbons in the front and back and on her gloves, were pastel blue. The brooch laying on top of the middle of her brooch was blue with the Mercury sign on it. She wore blue pearl drop earrings, and there was a blue gemstone in the middle of her tiara. She had a similar blue pearl necklace, her necklace unique like the others. She wore knee-high lacy socks with light blue high heeled mary janes. "I am the pretty Sailor Soilder of Water and Intelligence, Sailor Neo Mercury. Taking after my mother, I will freeze and shatter your evil heart with the power of water, since you do such evil things!" she said, striking a final pose. As the youmas snickered and rushed towards her, She raised her pointer finger as a blue sparkle shone on it, as water turned into snow that blew, materializing into ice as she spinned around, waving her hands. "Icicle Storm!" she yelled as large, sharp icicles hit the youmas and froze them, but the youmas were too powerful, and the icicles melted.

The trio gasped in shock. Neo Mercury then got an idea. "Neo Moon! Saturn! Create a diversion with your attacks. Hold them off as long as you must." she said. Neo Moon looked at her in disbelief. "Are you crazy? That'll do no good," she said. Neo Mercury shook her head. "Please, just trust me! _Onegai_!" she said. Saturn and Neo Moon nodded. "Silent Wall!" Saturn called. "Pink Moon Crystal, protect us!" she called, drawing power from her brooch, as they're sepearate shield powers created a large shield as they continued to keep the shields intact. Meanwhile, Neo Mercury raised out her hand as a rectangular device flashed into her hand. It looked like a blue touch screen phone, but had designs on it, and on the screen, a 3D CGI mercury symbol spun constantly. She raised it up as it floated in mid-air, projecting a screen. Neo Mercury clicked the buttons, typed in information, and so forth, quickly. "Okay. You see those roses in their outfits? Those are where their powers draw from. If we destroy those roses, we can then heal them." she explained. They nodded, cried out their attacks once more, and the roses shattered as the youmas fell to the ground, powerless. Neo Moon then got out her scepter, and Saturn and Neo Mercury emitted their powers out, their gemstones on their tiaras glowing. The youmas healed finally, as the workers turned back to normal. Amina, ChibiUsa, and Hotaru detransformed and sat down as they explained everything to the waitors and waitresses, as they got their orders. "I say this is a victory powersnack, as a reward for one of the many battles we will face together, and to honor Amina-chan in believing in herself!" ChbiUsa exclaimed. "Thanks..." Amina said timidly, blushing before feasting with them. _So, this is what being a Sailor Senshi is like. With friends like ChibiUsa and Hotaru, I'm sure I'll begin to gain more courage as we battle more._ she thought. _ But yet...I have so many things to ask, and there are so many questions unanswered..._

(Please tell me what you think of Chapter 3, I'd love to hear your opinions. In Chapter 4, some more Senshi may come our way, and _some_ questions Amina-chan's thinking about could be answered...)


	4. Chapter 4: The Friendless Beauty

(I have not been able to write in quite a few months! I must admit-I kind of slacked off during the rest of summer vacation when it came to the story, enjoyed my vacation, and also, I couldn't quite capture what I _exactly_ wanted for this chapter-gomenasai!-not to mention back in September, I began the new school year. But thankfully, I have found the time to write. I hope everyone has had a lovely holiday season! This chapter really breaks into the 'T' rating because there is some violence involved in the chapter, but it is not way over the top and explicit. Also, disclaimer: I own nothing of Sailor Moon; this is purely fan made; all rights go to Toei, Naoko Takeuchi, and any other owners. Now, here is the long awaited, oh-so epic chapter 4 of The Chronicles of Sailor Neo Moon.)

ChibiUsa was sitting in the royal limousine, which was driving her to school. She had an anxious look on her face, remembering the past events from yesterday. She was glad Hotaru was back on the team, and so was Amina. But she knew that as her team grew, so would the power of the villains and the number of surprise attacks. They had to be prepared. She smoothed out her uniform skirt as she grabbed her book bag exited the limousine. She checked the time on her wristwatch; she had a good fifteen minutes of free time before homeroom began. She waved to Hotaru, smiling as she put on her pink glasses. Hotaru waved back, and ran up to her. "_Ohayou_, ChibiUsa-chan." she said, bowing. ChibiUsa bowed back. "_Ohayou_ to you too, Hotaru-chan." she said with a smile. She looked over and saw Amina walking up to the two, and said, "_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Your Fellow Highnesses." ChibiUsa giggled. "You're not at a ball, you know. It's school!" she said, grabbing both of her friends' hands as they walked inside. As they went to change into their indoor shoes, ChibiUsa noticed a young man one grade higher than her, wearing the academy's high school second-year males' summer uniform-a white short sleeved oxford , blue slacks, and a purple and light blue plaid tie with the school crest on it-and he had white short wavy hair and gold eyes. It was Helios, her boyfriend. ChibiUsa blushed. "Helios and I have been dating for a long time. He gave me this steady ring for my birthday. My dad finally allowed it, after being as stubborn as a mule for forever," she said with a giggle, blushing, and giggling. Hotaru looked down, sighing to herself quietly as she blushed. _A steady ring. For her...if only someone else gave her that ring..._ Her thoughts were called off when Amina said, "We should head to class."

During homeroom, ChibiUsa, Amina and Hotaru headed to a few familiar classmates who were all mentioning a festival. "Excuse me," Hotaru said. "But what festival are you talking about?" she asked. One of the classmates turned around and said, "You don't know? The annual Haru-Kasai Festival on Planet Mars! Queen Ares, King Yuurichirou and their daughter Princess Reiko are hosting it. Have you ever been?" All three of the girls shook their head in unison. "Well, you should! I went last year. It's open to everyone, even the Royal Ball. Steer clear of the A-lister wannabes, though, trust me!" she said with a giggle. ChibiUsa nodded. _So her daughter is the princess of the planet Mars? Maybe she'll join our team. _She thought.

That afternoon, after school, ChibiUsa ran into her mother's parlor. "Mama, Mama! May I please go to the Haru-Kasai Festival?" she asked. Serenity was sipping milk tea when her daughter startled her. Jumping a bit before wiping her mouth daintily, she said, "The Haru-Kasai Festival...ah, that's the one Rei-chan and her family hosts, right? Oh, I've always wanted to go there, but I hadn't the chance!" ChibiUsa nodded. "Yeah, that's the one! So, Amina-chan, Hotaru-chan and I would like to go. If they get approval from their parents, can I go?" she asked. "_Hai! _Of course, ChibiU_s_a. Let me call Ami-chan and Ryo-chan, then Hakura-chan and Michiru-chan. Then I'll RSVP with Rei-chan." ChibiUsa smiled, nodding as she sat down on the sofa next to her mother. "They're royalty, and yet you are the only one that calls them by their Earth names these days. It makes sense, though. Those are the names of the friends you grew up with, back when you were just Usagi." she said observantly as she poured herself a cup of tea. "Yes...yes. That's true," Serenity said as she put down her teacup on the saucer and grabbed her cell phone. "And, listen, ChibiUsa. A word of advice for you when you go to Mars. Rei's daughter is beautiful and elegant, but she behaves coldly. She doesn't like it when people address her formally, not even her acquaintances. They call her 'The Princess', not Reiko, thus she does not enjoy their company. But I know, that in time, her heart will open up to you if you just don't call her 'The Princess'. And if she ever asks why you call her what you do, tell her this: 'Because that is the name of the person I befriended, the name of the person who has many identities I respect-not just the Princess identity. You will not become friends with the Princess of the Empire of Mars that you read about in the magazines. That is part of her, but that only one part of her that makes her identity. You cannot be friends with one part of her. Her identity is Reiko. Reiko _is _the Princess, but she is also a normal girl, and a Senshi. All those aspects of her make her, well, _her. _You are befriending the person who has all of the aspects that you know and love, and to you, is Reiko. Remember that." she said with a smile. "Alright, Mama. Thank you," she said with a smile. "Anytime, dear." Queen Serenity said with a smile."

The next day, ChibiUsa ran up to Amina and Hotaru, asking, "Hey, did you two get permission?" Amina and Hotaru nodded, both saying in unison, "_Hai_." ChibiUsa jumped up in glee, before pausing when she felt someone touch her arm. "Good morning, my pretty little bunny," a kind, deep, warm and silky voice said. ChibiUsa smiled softly to herself, knowing just who it was. She turned around, blushing. "Hi, Helios." she said, excitedly hugging him and standing on her tiptoes to give him a small kiss on the cheek. All of a sudden, Hotaru's expression became one of seriousness and jealousy. Helios looked over and chuckled warmly. "Well, Hotaru-chan._ Ohayo_. You always seem to look so mad when I greet ChibiUsa...be careful, I might just steal her away!" he joked with a wink. Amina giggled, finding the joke quite funny. "It appears that you've already achieved that," she said softly. Helios looked over. "You're Amina, right? I saw you at the party. Nice to meet you." Amina bowed respectfully. "Nice to meet you too, Sir Helios of Elysion." ChibiUsa giggled, and whispered in Helios's ear, "She acts formally often." Helios nodded, and said, "Well, I came over here to talk about something. I don't know if I can attend the Haru-Kasai festival, or at least the first day's festivities and the ceremony, given that my grade has some exams that morning. But who knows, maybe I can find the time. Just remember: have a great time, and be safe." he said, leaning in again to kiss ChibiUsa's forehead. "Okay. Good luck on the exams! I'll call you and tell you about the first day if you cannot come," she said, smiling. With that, they all rushed to their respective first period classes when the bell rang.

The next day, many ships filled with commoners, the wealthy, generals and their families and royalty were landing on Mars. Mars was a very beautiful planet, especially the capital where the Royal Family lived, Moeru Akai Bara City. The skies were a pastel shade of red, and the clouds were pink. There were many red roses planted on the court grounds, along with salvia flowers. There were also many pretty Cherry Blossom trees, and both the Royal Palace and most of the city bore an Edo-era Japan feel to it, with a futuristic twist. Honestly, it was a place of beauty, and many painters dreamed of painting the landscapes here. ChibiUsa, Amina, and Hotaru were allowed to go and explore the many great things Planet Mars had to offer. The trio were all wearing pretty spring dresses: a pink dress with white flowers for ChibiUsa, along with pink hair ribbons wrapped around her odganos and white flats; a pastel purple dress that had a ribbon tying in the back with matching pumps and a headband with a flower on it for Hotaru (much to her dismay because she favors gothic Lolita clothing); and lastly for Amina, a white spaghetti strapped dress with light blue and dark blue flowers, along with light blue heeled sandals and a blue headband with a bow on it. They wore matching earrings and had manicured fingernails. They began to look around at the pretty, unique plants in the garden.

Meanwhile, The Queen of Mars-Ares, formally known as Rei Hino, married to Yuuchirou Kumada-entered the dining room. It could be seen why the Senshi always admired her greatly at times. For one, she was very gentle, mature and refined, and had many aspirations. She was also a beauty; bearing an elegant, drop-dead gorgeous appearance, and she was also very courageous. Slowly, she walked into the dining room, sporting a formal peach kimono that had red flowers all over it. Some of her purplish-black hair was tied up with beautiful red hair accessories, and the rest was down, flowing past her waist. Her purple eyes landed on her daughter with a serious expression, as she walked over to her. "Reiko." she said. Reiko's semi-wide purple eyes landed on her mother. "Yes, Mama?" Ares, without saying a word, handed her ofuda scrolls. Reiko nodded. "I felt something evil nearby too," she said quietly. Queen Ares nodded. "Put these on the back of the chairs in here, so the evil spirits will not interrupt our dinner tonight." she said. "And be out in a few, we're going to the balcony to greet the guests, okay?" she asked. Reiko nodded. "Yes, Mama." she said, bowing respectfully. Reiko did as she was told and looked at her reflection on the glass table, fixing up her hair a bit. Reiko, like her mother, was also quite stunning: she had long, dark brown hair, its color reminiscent of her father Yuuchirou, and side swept bangs that were dyed purple. She had rosy cheeks and red lips. Reiko also had her many flaws though, and sometimes her love of wearing the trendiest fashions and looking nice led to the idea of people believing she was arrogant. As she brushed off her red kimono printed with white lilies, she walked outside to the balcony to greet the citizens and the guests. After doing so, Ares caught sight of Queen Serenity and Ednimiyon. She winked at them, and then winked back. Over the phone they had devised a plan to get Reiko to make some friends. "Reiko, sit down for a second. I'm going to go see some old friends; then you can go to the festival." Queen Ares said with a sly smile, and before she knew it, three girls were standing before Reiko: ChibiUsa, Amina and Hotaru. Reiko smirked, sitting back and crossing her arms. "Let me guess. My mother sent you up here, in hopes that I can get a new friend, eh?" she asked, standing up and walking past them, resting her hands on the balcony. "Who do we have this time?" She asked, before turning around to face them. "Aha. Clever. You're _not _the usual admiring so-called friends that try to associate themselves with me. But I can still see right through you: first, you," she said, pointing to Amina. "Known as the 'Mercurian Saint'. Royal, very pretty, polite. But also bears flaws: Quiet, shy, insecure. Always worried about if what she's doing is right and what not." She then turned to Hotaru. "Ah, the oh-so famous Hotaru Tomoe, also known as Sailor Saturn! Wow, a celeb in my presence, I am honored!" she said sarcastically. "Daughter of a once mad scientist who now safely lives in captivity in Crystal Tokyo with his loving Hotaru-chan. Currently Princess and future Queen to Saturn. Turned into Mistress Nine and almost caused destruction. Silent, quiet and frail. Preferred style of dressing is Gothic Lolita. Has a secret crush that she can't bear to reveal. Friend of..." Reiko trailed off, looking at ChibiUsa. "...Lady Serenity Usagi Tsukino Chiba the First, also known as ChibiUsa. The first princess of the Earth and the Moon, residing on Crystal Tokyo, and the Crystal Tokyo's crown princess. Older sister of Princess Petite Selene Kousagi Tsukino Chiba. Is overenthusiastic, doesn't take things seriously, eats sweets too much and can be a spoiled brat if provoked, as shown when you traveled back in time at the age of six. And I've heard about your little team..." she said, walking around them with a cold, intimidating expression. "I'm not going to join, no matter how many bribes you give me or how many deals you try to set. I will be a Sailor Senshi. But I will work on my own. Good day to you all. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a festival to attend." She said coldly, pushing them out of the way. "Gosh, she was pretty mean," Amina said. Hotaru nodded in agreement. "She sure was. But my mother told me that she is merely misunderstood," ChibiUsa said. "We aren't going to bribe or force her to join our team. She'll join when she wants," she said. "Now, let's go check out those pretty Martian Gardens we saw earlier!"

Reiko was walking around the festival, sighing in annoyance and face palming when people began to swoon, hearing people cry, "How pretty!" "Isn't she elegant?" or "Princess Reiko, you're the coolest! That is the most elegant facepalm _ever!_" _So I'm a princess. Nothing special. _She thought. She flashed them a cold look to get them off her back, and the citizens gasped and paused, before going on with their business at the festival. Then, however, she began to hear negative comments like, "She's so cold." "I know, right? And how arrogant!" "Obviously she can't appreciate when people compliment her. How rude." Reiko sighed. She then saw a little girl struggling to reach a cookie from the table her siblings sat at. Reiko walked over to them, grabbed a cookie, and handed it to the girl. "Thank you, Your Highness." The little girl said softly. "You're welcome, little one," Reiko said. The girl smiled, but her older sister pulled her away. "We will not let our little sister admire such a conceited, spoiled girl," she said, picking her up as her other sisters grabbed their plates of sweets and moved to another table. Reiko sighed. "I need some tea to calm me down." she said quietly, before looking around for a stand. She then found one that appealed to her, a green tea stand. She walked over and sat down, but she felt an evil presence. _It cannot be from here, can it?_ She thought. Nonetheless, she greeted the pretty woman sitting on the other side of the stand operating the tea. She had long green hair, and violet eyes; and wore a violet kimono. "Stressed, princess?" She asked as she poured a cup of tea. "Yes. People view me as a cold person. It doesn't make any sense. I don't mean to be." She said softly, before taking a long sip of the green tea, but it tasted funny-and even worse, she began to feel more evil energy radiating from the teacup. She began to pull an ofuda scroll out of her pocket from under the table. "Is this a...f-family recipe?" Reiko asked, trying to keep the conversation casual so she could trick the woman, who she could tell was evil now. But she could not breathe, and she began to sweat. She had a feeling this tea contained evil spells in it. She felt herself getting weaker and weaker. _So this "tea" can steal someone's energy, power, __**and **__put them in harm's way, _she thought. "Yes," the woman said with a smirk. Though the tea was beginning to take a toll on her, and Reiko was gasping for air, with all her strength she threw two ofuda scrolls at the tea cup and the tea pot, and stuck another on the woman's head, and placed her fingertips on her head, calling out a chant before saying, "Akryou Taisan!" With that, the tea pot and the cup shattered. Reiko could feel the energy coming back to her and could breathe again, but the woman smirked. "Idiot," she said with a smirk, as a black aura spread around her, showing her true form: Lady Synthia. "Don't you know villains always have a backup plan? You cannot stop me," she said as she tore the ofuda off, and in a flash, she grabbed Reiko by the hands tightly, blasting her with black rays of evil energy. Reiko screamed in terror, loud enough for everyone at the carnival and the rest of the palace grounds to hear. ChibiUsa, Amina and Hotaru paused. "That sounds like Reiko! Let's transform!" Hotaru called out, before raising her transformation wand, along with Amina, and ChibiUsa raised her brooch. "Saturn Regal Power, Make-up!" Hotaru called as her fingernails turned purple, before purple ribbons and rays of light surrounded her in a flash. Instantly, she became Sailor Saturn. Likewise, Amina called out, as her fingernails turned light blue, "Neo Mercury Regal Power, Make-up!" And as bubbles and blue ribbons surrounded her, she instantly became Sailor Neo Mercury. Finally, ChibiUsa raised her brooch as the top opened, the template became rainbow colored and her nails became pink, calling: "Neo Moon Royal Power, Make-up!" As pink sparkles and ribbons surrounded her, she instantly became Sailor Neo Moon. Now all transformed, Hotaru raised up her hand and her scythe appeared. "I may have a clue to where Reiko may be," she said, tapping the scythe on the ground to make them transport. Reiko was trying her best to pull away, still screaming. "Stop!" All three of the girls said. "Interrupting a peaceful Spring festival, trying to poison a princess and trying to steal her energy? Shame on you; this is not the meaning of Spring!" ChibiUsa said. "Defending my kingdom, my planet and the universe with the power of the moon and love, the pretty soldier clad in Sailor fuku: Sailor Neo Moon! In the name of the Moon and the Earth, you will face punishment!" She concluded, striking a pose. "Likewise, I am the pretty Sailor Solider of Death and Rebirth, coming from the planet of Silence, Saturn. You will be set to silence, as a way to pay for your evil ways, permanently!" Saturn said. Amina was the last: "And likewise, I am the pretty Sailor Solider of Water and Intelligence, Sailor Neo Mercury. Taking after my mother, I will freeze and shatter your evil heart with the power of water, since you do such evil things!" Neo Mercury said. "Now, pay!" Saturn said, grabbing her scythe and twirling it before aiming it at Lady Synthia. "Separation in Silence," she called, casting forth a wall that, without any sound, separated the two. Reiko fell down in relief. "From the mountains of Mercury!" Neo Mercury called out, raising her hand as a light shone and snow began to fall around her. "Mercurian Blizzard!" She yelled, as the snow began to cast towards Synthia. Synthia smirked, casting a blast of energy that absorbed the attack, and casted a ball of energy towards her. Neo Mercury jumped over it just in time.

Reiko looked at the scene in awe. "They're fighting...for me. That's so sweet. But, she's too powerful. I must help," she said, clasping her hands together. _Give me the power I have inside me. I know it's there somewhere. Let me reveal my identity. Let me defeat evil. I am the new Sailor Senshi of Mars! _she thought, and all of a sudden, her royal birthmark-the roman symbol for Mars-on her forehead began to glow. All of a sudden, a red transformation stick-reminiscent to Amina's and Hotaru's but bearing its' own unique features-appeared. Mars grabbed it, as her fingernails turned red, and yelled, "Neo Mars Regal Power..._Make-up!" _With that, fire and ribbons surrounded her, and she transformed into Sailor Neo Mars. Her outfit had the same basic layout as the others, but was still unique: her transparent sleeves were peach, and her collar was red. Her ribbons in the front and back were peach, along with the ribbons on her gloves, which, like the others, went past the elbows. She wore red ruby studded platform heels, and her hair was down the way she wore it when she wasn't dressed up for festivals; though her purple bangs were still present. Her tiara was pearl, with a ruby gem in the middle. Red lip gloss was present on her lips. "From the planet of fire and war, I am the pretty Sailor Solider, Sailor Neo Mars! Prepare to meet the fiery end of your evil deeds!" She yelled.

Lady Synthia just laughed and shook her head. "How cute. Another little solider asking to be destroyed. Sailor Senshi, prepare to perish," she said, as her birthmark glowed, emitting a large purple light, and a silhouette appeared, before fully materializing, revealing a Youma resembling a woman in a dark colored short skirted-kimono. She hid her nose and lips with a fan. "Now, Hidoi-hime! Attack them!" Lady Synthia commanded. "Yes, ma'am!" she said, bowing to her before turning to the group and smirking. "Hm. Tsk, tsk, idiotic Senshi. You are all princesses. To be a princess you must not lack perfect posture," she said, waving her fan back and forth. The group was ready to attack, jumping up, but an odd black wind blew, making the Senshi freeze in place. It was what Hidoi-hime called "perfect posture", but they could not move. Neo Moon tried to activate the power in her tiara by closing her eyes and calling forth her power, as did the others, but it was no use. "Ah, ah, ah, a princess must be polite and do as told. You will pay," she said, waving the fan again. This time, four glowing smoky balls rushed towards them and hit them. The girls screamed in pain. Reiko closed her eyes, trying not to, but her lips trembled. _No. No, I'm not going to let this happen. Not after their attempts to save me. _Reiko's tiara then flashed, and screamed as she managed to break free from the energy surrounding her. She then shot an ofuda at Hidoi-hime, making her freeze in place Reiko then closed her eyes, chanting the syllables and doing the hand motions associated with them, as her mother had taught her. As this happened, a ball of energy surrounded Hidoi- hime, weakening her as each syllable in kanji glowed in front of her when Reiko said them. Reiko then shot her eyes at Hidoi-hime, and the ofuda glowed, as she yelled out "Akuryo, Taisan!" and her voice echoed. With that, flames of blue, purple, green and orange struck Hidoi-hime, and burned her fan to ash. The energy surrounding the other three disappeared. "Oh no, my fan! My only source of power!" Hidoi-hime exclaimed. Reiko stopped the flames, just in time, to let the others help out. Saturn went first: "Sphere of Eternal Silence!" She yelled, casting forth a sphere, that attacked the youma but made no sound. "Icicle Storm!" Amina yelled, casting forth icicles that pinned Hidoi-hime down. Neo Moon raised her hand out as the Pink Moon Princess Scepter appeared in her hand, and extended to the ground. "Pink Moon Crystal Vitality," she called out, as the scepter sent forth a bright white light, and Hidoi-hime turned into dust and sparkles that soon faded away. Lady Synthia crossed her arms. "Hm. So, this will not be the last time we meet. But that will come soon, Sailor Senshi. Be prepared to die then," she said, before disappearing through a portal. Sailor Neo Moon sighed and then turned over to Reiko, smiling. "Thank you, Reiko-chan! You saved our lives. We're going to be the best of friends, I know it!" she exclaimed, beaming with happiness, hugging her. Reiko coldly pushed her away. "Look, Lady Serenity. Just because we fight together, doesn't automatically mean we're going to be a group of besties, or something. You did something kind for me, so I returned the favor. But our relationships our nothing but strictly business, and that business is fighting together. We are destined to be a team, and just that. Don't be so stupid and happy all the time and befriend everyone you meet. I don't want you all as friends. My mother already has too many fake ones awaiting my presence already. Good day to you all, and I will see you at the dinner party tonight," she said coldly, walking away.

The dinner was quite splendid; there was elegant music, delicious food, and the people were polite and fashionably dressed. Ares stood up from her chair, tapping her glass. "Attention, family, friends, and guests. I would like to make a toast to my daughter, Princess Reiko Kumada the First, and her teammates Princess Amina Urawa of Mercury, Princess Hotaru Tomoe of Saturn, and Princess Lady Serenity Chiba of Earth and the Moon. They have put us out of danger's way when a villain arrived. Also, Reiko has finally awakened as a Sailor Senshi, thus her Sailor Crystal is fully activated. Congratulations and thank you to all of you!" she said, raising her glass. Everyone else did as well, before sipping their drinks. ChibiUsa nodded. "Yeah. We're teammates, but if only we could be friends. I'll guess I'll have to wait," she muttered, before taking another bite of her food. Reiko was quite stubborn. She began to contemplate if Reiko would become their friend over time, or if she would become their friend at all. Only time, and their actions, could tell.

(So, that was Chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed it Let me know what you think. In Chapter 5, Helios will begin to play a bigger role in the story.)


	5. Chapter 5: The Pretty, Chatty Princess

(Okay, I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 4! This is Chapter 5. As promised, Helios will begin to play a bigger role. Just so you know, Zoisite is mentioned in this chapter and will be pretty significant in this story. Okay, as usual, disclaimer: I own nothing of Sailor Moon, this is fan made, all rights go to Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, and any other rightful owners. Also, an original SM attack is referenced in this chapter, and may appear a few times. I do not own that attack, and I give all credit to the rightful owners along with everything else of Sailor Moon. Again, this story is purely fan made! Oh, and by the way, since summer break is going on, happy summer! Now, please prepare yourself for Chapter 5 of the Chronicles of Sailor Neo Moon.)

ChibiUsa woke up, the sun shining on her face. It had been a week after the Haru-Kasai festival. She looked over at her calendar, and grinned. "It's Saturday!" she exclaimed happily. She jumped out of bed, ran over to her cell phone, and messaged Reiko, Amina and Hotaru, _Meet me outside of Bat and Blink in Neo-Shibuya in an hour! _and added a smiley face before pressing send. Bat and Blink was Hotaru's favorite Lolita clothing store, because it was based on Gothic Lolita attire. ChibiUsa went to go shower, then headed back to her room, changing into a pink tank top with a trendy white bolero, faded jeans, and pink flats. She decided to wear her hair down along with the two odganos. After applying lip gloss and a bit of mascara, she grabbed her cell phone, purse, and rushed down the steps. She sighed as she faced the guards, Alethea and Galen. They were strict and wouldn't let her slip off easily. ChibiUsa put up her brightest, cutest smile, and said, "Now, Galen-san, Alethea-sama, I'm well aware that you two are concerned with my safety. But I am fifteen and I can _definitely_ assure you that I will be okay going out on my own. Besides, it's a pretty day out. You two should chill out." Alethea chuckled, "Clever, Your Highness, but I can _definitely_ assure _you_ that you won't be going out on your own as long as you're still in high school, under the watch of your parents, and unmarried. When you go off and take over the throne, then you can do whatever you want, but until then, it is my duty to protect you." Galen chimed in, "Correct, and since the palace attack _and _the awakening of your powers and some of the other planetary princesses, any surprise attack could occur. Walk your little naive self out there, and, before you know it, one of Lady Synthia's minions-or even worse, Lady Synthia herself-could show up and try to kill you! We're not taking any chances. Just so we're clear, we'll even send Diana to escort you. Diana!" his loud voice chimed. "Here I come," said a cute, dainty little voice. A grey, medium sized cat with pink eyes and a golden moon birthmark on her forehead hopped downstairs. She wore a pink bow around her neck, with a bell encrusted with jewels dangling from it. "Diana-chan, what are you doing in cat form so early?" ChibiUsa asked. "Well, I saw some yarn, and it would be weird for me to play with it in human form, so I transformed." Diana answered cutely. "Diana. Transform and escort ChibiUsa to Neo-Shibuya. _**Now**_." Diana nodded and closed her eyes as she said the following phrase: "Power of Mau, change me now!" And with that, the bell twinkled and glowed brightly as she closed her eyes. Her entire body glowed and appeared to be a purple, sparkling silhouette. Her body morphed from cat form to human form, and as she opened her eyes, the sparkles went away and the bell rested in the form of a pretty necklace. The bell was protected by a sparkly orb. she appeared to have lavender-grey hair, with two odgano on each side. She had wide violet red eyes and appeared to be a young teenager, about just one to two years younger than ChibiUsa. Looking down at her attire she bit her small pink lips and blushed. "I'm still in my pajamas...this was from when I woke up and saw the yarn. I don't feel like going and getting something from my closet, I mean, it's just too much work, and-" "Hurry up!" Galen interrupted. "Yes, sir," Diana said with a sigh. "Power of Mau, select something cute from my wardrobe and dress me in it now!" The necklace glowed as her pajamas glowed and morphed into her outfit. She gained hair accessories and jewelry. The lights dimmed down to show a half shirt with a silver cat outline and stars on it and a silver tank top underneath, with flare jeans and silver flats. She had a matching silver tote, and pretty earrings. Little hair pins were in her odganos. "Okay, can I please go now?" ChibiUsa asked, almost whining. "Yes." Galen and Alethea said in unison, as Luna closed her eyes and hid her crescent moon birthmark, as it flashed away, in order to protect herself from enemies. With that, the two headed out of the door, and to the royal limousine.

Arriving in Neo Shibuya, she asked the chauffer to make a stop at a street where not a lot of people were, so the public would not make a fuss. They then crossed the street and walked outside of Bat and Blink. There, she saw Hotaru, dressed in a new black lolita dress, that had ruffles at the collar, a purple and black bow in the back, made of tulle and chiffon, and had a few layers at the skirt. Her hair was curled, she wore soft pink lip stick and rosy blush, and she had on an accessory in her hair that seemed to be a little top hat on the side adorned with lace and a ribbon, along with little earrings. She wore lacy, pretty black fingerless gloves, wore plain black stockings and black and purple platformed mary janes. All in all, she looked pretty, dollish, and flawless, as always. She also carried a tote on her elbow and a black lacy parasol. Reiko, on the other hand, looked glamorous, as one would expect. She wore a white shift dress, with long gold necklaces and matching pretty earrings. She wore black pumps and white and black sunglasses, propped on her head. She had a pretty, designer white and black heart shaped bag. Her hair was straightened, rather than the curls she had worn at the Haru-Kasai Festival. Amina looked quite feminine and classy, as usual, bearing a blue short-sleeved denim jacket that had a collar similar to a blazer, along with a white and blue sundress and blue flats. She wore a white headband in her wavy light blue hair that ended a bit past her shoulders, that had a white flower on the side, along with pearl earrings, and a matching bracelet. She also carried a small tote with a ribbon on it. "_Ohayo_!" two voices called out. ChibiUsa and Diana ran up to them. "Hey, ChibiUsa. Diana." Hotaru said with a smile. Amina blushed, "Oh, _you're_ that cute little Mau cat I saw at ChibiUsa's house when we were studying for that test yesterday," she noted softly. "Diana...?" Reiko asked, confused. ChibiUsa nodded. "This is my guardian cat, Diana. She's from Mau, so, well, she isn't a cat right now." Reiko nodded. "Oh, Mau. The people on that planet can change from cat to human form...I've been there. I don't really know anyone, though," she said, as she flipped her hair. "Wow, you're so beautiful! Anyone can tell you're royalty," Diana said, looking at Reiko in awe. Reiko blushed. "T-thanks..." she said, looking down.

As the four girls were walking down the street, filled with many stores and fancy restaurants, they caught sight of a fancy store. There were elegant clothing designs and the signs on the windows looked handmade, yet had fine caligraphy. "Look, not a lot of people are there..." Diana pointed out. "But, the clothes..." ChibiUsa trailed off with a smile. "So pretty..." Reiko said, nodding. "We should check it out." Hotaru said with a smile.

They walked in, and became mesmerized by the clothing. ChibiUsa and Hotaru looked at jewelry, and Diana checked out some of the dresses. Reiko walked over to a clothing rack, looking at the stylish clothes. She walked down the rack, her eyes fixed on the clothing, when all of a sudden, she bumped into someone. "Gomenasai," a peppy, high pitched voice said. "It's okay, just be more-" Reiko paused as she looked at the girl. "C-careful...next...time..." Reiko instantly blushed. She was _beautiful!_ Her hair was platinum blonde, silky, and wavy, worn in two pigtails that both stopped at her hips; with two ribbon ponytail holders. Her eyes were a pretty shade of sky blue, and were big, adorned with long, natural, curled eyelashes. She had rosy cheeks and small, plump pink lips. She seemed to have a cute, girly, fun, trendy sense of style, wearing a navy blue blazer with sleeves that ended at the elbow with heart shaped buttons, a pink top with a sweetheart neckline underneath, navy blue shorts with pink stripes on them, pink wedges, a messenger bag styled purse, and dangly heart shaped earrings. She had a pretty figure, and the outfit certainly did it justice. The girl looked at Reiko and blushed, awed by her beauty as well. "Allow me to help you up.." Reiko said, offering her hand to the girl. The girl took her hand. They both felt a connection when they joined hands to get up, and shook each other's hands as Reiko said, "I'm Reiko Kumada. What's your name?" The girl blinked. "You're the princess of Mars..." she said. "Please, don't remind me," Reiko said with a chuckle. "But please, tell me your name," she said. ChibiUsa looked over and whispered to Hotaru, "I don't think Reiko's ever been this...happy. Love struck, even." The girl smiled, slowly opened her mouth and said, "Well, I'm Mina Aishino, princess of Venus. The princess of love and beauty, yeah! My mom was like, the princess of Venus but then she died and then was reborn on this planet and became Sailor V overseas in London, and then moved to Japan, and totally became Sailor Venus. She's the queen now-Queen Agape, the gorgeous lady with the long blonde hair who knows your mom, I kinda look like her; I'm sure you've seen her-and is married to this guy named Zoisite who was a general in the past who loved her, but then he died, and was reborn but all evil, and then died again, but when Crystal Tokyo was restored, he came back to life because the King asked if his old friends could be restored, and then he was, and _totally_ had the hots for my mom; and it was mutual, so they tied the knot at a HUGE wedding. Do you think I'm talkative?" She asked with a smile. _Seriously? She's way too peppy and doesn't seem to stop talking...but she's really cute. And I can tell that she means well. _Reiko thought, as she began to open her mouth to answer, but was cut off: "-My mom says I'm talkative. Well, she's the one to talk, she can talk up a _storm._ I don't know, but, whatever. Gosh, you're patient!"

"Who's this?" ChibiUsa said, walking up to them. "I'm Mina Aishino. Princess of Venus." Mina responded. ChibiUsa smiled. _Maybe she's our next member. And if not, either way, she seems really nice._ she thought. "I'm Princess Lady Serenity, but you can call me ChibiUsa. Her Highness Neo Queen Serenity's first daughter and crown princess. This is Hotaru, Princess of Saturn." "Hello," Hotaru said with a small smile and a wave. "And this is Amina, Princess of Mercury." "Pleased to meet you," she said with a smile. They looked around the store. "Not a lot of people come here..." Hotaru said, looking around. "I don't know why. It's a pretty store, and the clothing is wonderful and at a good price." Mina nodded. "I've been going to this store for years. I love stores that are trendy and pretty. There used to be a lot of more people here. But lately, this huge department store opened across the street...a lot of people have been acting weird lately since they've attended this store...but I've been afraid to go because of that. My mom says it might be dangerous." "Hold on," Reiko said, walking over to the window, looking closely at the store. Her eyes then widened. "There's a strange aura around that building. Not everyone can see it though, which is why they're attracted to it. It pulls you in, but it's very dark. Let's go investigate. Diana, you stay here," Reiko said. "No, I'm coming with you," Diana said, shaking her head. ChibiUsa nodded and looked over at Reiko, asking, "Do you think ofuda scrolls will help us?" "Yes. Here, everyone take one," she said, handing out a scroll to everyone. When she handed a scroll to Mina, she thought: _She's a shrine maiden, too? Gorgeous, mature, cool, elegant, and a shrine maiden...just like in the television dramas!_

The girls said, "We'll be back soon," to the clerk with a smile, and with that, they headed towards the department store. "It looks pretty," Diana said. "But it feels...dark." Reiko nodded. "Exactly. That's the entire point of this. Attracting young girls and women with pretty products, filled with dark energy brainwashing them and changing their minds. This could hurt them," she said, as she scanned the room with her semi-wide purple eyes. Amina nodded, pulling out her touch screen computer. She pressed her finger on the rotating Mercury sign and it scanned one of the objects. "By the looks of it, it seems that this contains dark energy, like that of Synthia's power. It has her emblem on it, but it's barely visible to the human eye. Luckily I had this," she said, as she turned the scanner off. "Let's continue investigating," ChibiUsa said. The girls nodded as they moved on to the escalators. Girls were giving them cold looks, and the girls felt a bit overwhelmed by the dark energy they could feel. Thankfully it wasn't as much due to the ofudas. They all sighed in relief once they got off of the escalator. They looked around at the clothes. "Pretty, made of good materials, and at good prices," Hotaru noted, grabbing a tag. "Clever. Another reason for girls to come here," she said before walking around. "I assume you girls are looking for a party dress?" a pretty sales clerk with long brown hair with bangs and green eyes said. "Uh, well-" Amina began, before being cut off. "We have a lovely selection of dresses. Once you buy one of the selections we have, it'll be like you're a whole new you! Here, here," the clerk said, pushing them into the dressing rooms. They were quite different than the standard dressing room; they were bottle shaped clear, futuristic rooms. These were actually pretty common at some stores-mostly expensive, but these were different. They felt rather strange to be in. "We have top of the line dressing rooms. You can try on any dress without removing anything. You can look at the touch screen catalogue and pick one. But I recommend these three," she said, pressing a button on the slender stand that said "Auto-pick". The bottle-shaped rooms glowed for a bit, and when the lights dimmed down, they were in three dresses. "You like, them, right? Well...princesses, these dresses are to die for. And trust me, that's just what will go down," she said, as she smirked. Her eyes glowed and a strange aura formed around her. She waved her hands up in the sky, as the whole store became pitch black for a second, before the room became a twisted runway area. The girls, feeling weak and defenseless, banged the walls of the changing rooms, trying to break them open. The woman glowed and fabrics warped around her, becoming a youma. "I know exactly who you are. Crown princesses and their little royal accomplice, who are my targets. And who am I? Well, I am Branchenette! Prepare to be perished, in style of course. And if you ask me, that's the best way for you all to go! You're all so defenseless, c'est magnifique," she said, snapping her fingers as the dresses emitted a strange aura, squeezing them tightly. Diana, Amina, Hotaru and ChibiUsa were beginning to fall unconscious. Mina's eyes shot over at them, and then at Reiko, who had just fallen to the ground. She began to tear up. "It...it can't end like this. No...and, Reiko-sama..." she whispered, trying to fight against falling unconscious. "In the name of love...I won't let these people die!" she said to the loudest of her ability, as an orange aura began to surround her. _I have to do something...I need to protect my new friends, _she thought. The dress squeezed her even tighter, to the point where she could've gone unconscious or lost her life, but to the best of her ability, said, "Planet of Venus, this is the time to...a-accept my...p-power...p-please" and dropped to the ground, unconscious. However, at that very moment, the dress began to losen up, the aura became even stronger, breaking the bottle, and Mina was able to take a gasp of air. "Oh my goodness, I'm alive! Now," she said, closing her eyes, as the dress began to break, leaving her in her original attire, "Venus, give me the power!" she called, as a yellow-orange wand, similar to the others but bearing its own features, appeared in her hand, and her fingernails turned orange and glowed. "Neo Venus Regal Power...Make-Up!" she yelled, as orange sparkles and hearts surrounded her. Orange ribbons formed into her leotard, and sparkles began to rush to her. She was still able to be seen, but glowing parts of her Sailor Senshi costume were slowly appearing. She snapped her finger, and the glows dimmed down. She kissed her palm, and sparkles landed on her face, hair, ears and neck, forming: red ribbons on her pigtails with hearts in the middle, pink lip gloss, dangly heart shaped earrings, and a matching necklace. Her outfit had similar traits to the others, but it was orange, with sparkly yellow orange ribbons. The gemstone on her pearl tiara was also orange. Her transparent sleeves had heart designs, and so did the ribbons on her gloves. She wore ballet flats, but unlike her mother's, they were more modern, did not have straps, and had ribbons on the top of them. The lace layer under her miniskirt had a unique design like the others; hers being hearts. A heart pendant was on her hip. "What?" Branchenette said, in surprise. Mina kissed her hand and sent four hearts, cutting each of the bottles to pieces. The girls took a gasp of air. "I can breathe! But..." Reiko said, looking over at Mina. "Oh, forgive me for not introducing myself. Fighting for the beautiful thing that is love, guided by the light showers of my planet, I am, Sailor Neo Venus! Prepare to have love showered upon you for the last time!" she said, with a wink. "Sailor Neo Venus...?" Reiko repeated, still in awe. "ChibiUsa, c'mon!" she said, looking over at the others. "Neo Mars Regal Power," she called out, as her wand appeared.

"Neo Mercury Regal Power!"

"Saturn Regal Power!"

"Neo Moon Regal Power!"

And in unison, they all called, "Make-up!" Ribbons and elements respectful to their powers surrounded them, as they all transformed. They began to speak: "Conning those who wish to buy products, controlling their minds against their will, and trying to put innocent girls in the gist of evil? Shame on you, what a terrible marketing gimmick, and a dishonest one, at that! Who are we? Well..."

"The passionate flames of Mars aid me; and I am Sailor Neo Mars."

"Likewise, the waters and ice mountains of Mercury come to me! I am Sailor Neo Mercury."

"The hushed winds and silence of Saturn aid me. I am Sailor Saturn."

"The power of the Moon, an ancient power passed down to me, helps me. I am Sailor Neo Moon!"

"And in the name of the Moon and Earth, you will face punishment!"

Branchenette flipped her hair. "Ah, the famous Sailor Senshi. Five of you are here? Perfect, five Senshi to kill. Fabulous outfits you have there; it's a pity they'll be ripped to shreds. Ready to fight?"

ChibiUsa looked over at Diana. "Diana, transport home and tell of the new arrival, now," she whispered. "I don't want you to be involved in this." Diana nodded, and tapped on her necklace three times, before disappearing in a flash. She then turned over to Branchenette. "Oh, bring it!" she said, with a serious, ready tone in her voice.

"And it will be brunt!" Branchenette yelled, pointing her finger towards them, as fabric instantly rushed towards them. They jumped up and dodged them, but it caught Amina at the leg and began to grow. Amina tried to freeze it, but it was no use. "Oh no!" "

Akuryo, Taisan!" Reiko yelled, throwing an ofuda at the fabric, as it withered.

"Thanks," Amina said, before turning to Reiko "You hold her off. If ice couldn't get her, then there's something funny about her. She's obviously a lot more powerful than we thought. She began to do a scan of her. "Flaming Disc!" she yelled, as a small ball of fire began at her index finger. She opened her palm and it materialized into a disc, throwing it at her. It was able to stun Branchenette for a moment, as she let out a yelp of pain. "It seems like I'll need some assistance! My fashion models of darkness! Come to me now!" she yelled, sending forth massive clones from every direction. The Senshi huddled together, back to back, as ChibiUsa formed a shield with her tiara stone; and Hotaru formed a "Silent Wall". "Status report, Neo Mercury?" ChibiUsa asked. "From my backround scan on her, this youma is a lot more powerful than the past. It seems that Lady Synthia has quite a personality-for a villain-and formed her from her own fashionable side, mixed in with some hatred, of course. Her powers all come from the energy she emits. She's basically a personality trait. You cannot defeat a personification of something abstract with elements. Because she had bad energy, though, Reiko could somehow defeat it with an ofuda scroll..." she said. "I wonder why she chose to—" No time for wondering Neo Moon! Okay, it seems like we're outnumbered. They're moving too fast for us to do anything, so we'll need to use our reflexes," Neo Venus said. "Follow my lead. We need to jump up at three. One...two...three!" she said, as they all jumped up in the air. Due to their acrobatic reflexes they gained in Senshi form, they all landed on strange platforms. "From the light showers of Venus!" she said, as she put her palms to her lips. "Light Kisses! Mwah!" she said as light formed she kissed her palm, sending form a rush of sparkles and lights. A good amount of the evil models vanished. The rest warded off the others as well. Branchenette smirked. "You're good. But not good enough," she said as she emitted a huge ray from her hands. The girls screamed in pain. _We're dealing with the personification of a trait. But...how do we defeat her? Who can I call? I need help, and quick._ All of a sudden, a wave of rainbow colored light flooded the room, and all the girls felt at ease. Branchenette fell to the ground, feeling weak. A young, handsome man with white hair, golden eyes, and white princely attire appeared in the room. "Helios!" ChibiUsa exclaimed, running up to him. "We...we've done everything we could. But instead of being commissioned, she actually came from Synthia. We're too weak..." she said, looking down. "Neo Moon," he said softly, lifting up her chin so that they looked into each other's eyes, "You're a determined, loving soldier. Never before have you given up. Don't do it now. I believe in you, sweetie," he said, softly, with a smile, kissing her cheek.

All of a sudden, a big slash of dark energy shot at Helios, knocking unconscious. "Don't get in my way!" Branchenette yelled. "You'll have to die too, pretty boy," she said, getting angrier. "I'm gonna take you and your little girlfriend out, first," she said, grinning evilly. "Oh yeah?" ChibiUsa asked, smirking. "_Try me_," she said. "Oh, gladly," Branchenette responded, rushing towards her and hitting her. ChibiUsa jumped up, and grabbed her tiara, emitting a pink light, weakening Branchenette. "Interfering between a couple, trying to harm the one she loves..." she said, tearing up. "Now you've made me reach my limit! In the name of the moon and Earth, you will _most definitely face punishment!_" she yelled, reaching out her hand as her scepter appeared and the end of it extended to the ground. "Pink Moon Crystal Vitality!" she yelled, as the scepter emitted light and sparkles. Branchenette screamed and was overwhelmed, but it wasn't effective, as she suddenly shot a spray of dark energy. All of the girls fell to the ground. _I couldn't defeat her well...wait, she was made of hatred, right? Synthia's hatred...and the opposite of hatred is... _"...Love!" ChibiUsa said. "Mina. You have powers over love, right? Branchenette is made of not only fashion, but hatred. I believe that you can help us defeat her." Mina nodded. "All of you, think of something you love strongly, whether it is a hobby, place, or a person, and concentrate your love into energy through your tiara! Everyone!" she said to the rest of the group. They did as told, and soon, their tiara gemstones were glowing, and pure auras were around them. "Your auras are pure, as your love is a pure thing," Mina said with a smile. "I feel like there's a phrase that I'm supposed to say, " Reiko said. "Me too," said Hotaru. "Let's say it, then," Amina said. And in unison, they joined hands and all said, "Sailor Sparkling Love Letter!" The lights in their tiaras grew even stronger and drew forth a wave of sparkling light pink energy. Branchenette screamed as it dissolved her, and soon, she was gone. The girls breathed heavily. "That took a lot of energy, but I'm glad we did it." ChibiUsa said. "The store is still in-tact," Reiko said. "But on the top floor, there's a crystal that controls this store's concrete existence," she added. ChibiUsa grabbed the unconscious Helios in her arms, and they closed their eyes as they concentrated energy in order to teleport.

They walked up to the podium where the jewel was. "Hmm. So, this controls the entire store. How do we get rid of it?" Hotaru asked, curious. Amina tapped her chin."Well, this causes a spell, right? Maybe a healing power could help," she said. ChibiUsa nodded, and got out her staff once more. "Stand back everyone, this may be overwhelming if you're too close." She looked down at Helios. _Please let this help him, too. _She then took a deep breath.

"O ancient healing power, passed down from generation to generation in my family, a power that still exists on the moon's ashes, and still exists in the Crystal Castle, please, help me! Moon Healing Escalation!" she yelled, as the staff and her tiara glowed, emitting a white, sparkling light, surrounding the jewel and Helios. The jewel faded away into oblivion, and Helios woke up. The building faded, and they began to fall to the ground, but were sure to land on their feet. ChibiUsa hugged Helios tightly. "Oh, thank goodness you're okay," she said. Helios smiled. "Arigato, my princess," he said, sitting up and kissing her forehead. Shoppers were rubbing their heads, back to normal, unsure of what happened. "We saved you," Reiko said with a smile. The girls looked at them excitedly. "Sailor Senshi! Oh, all of them are so pretty! Thank you!" they said, running up to them, asking for autographs, complimenting them and greeting them. The Senshi and Helios smiled. "Are you two a couple?" a girl asked. ChibiUsa blushed. "Why yes, yes we are," she said with a smile. The girl smiled. "You two are cute together," she said. "Arigato," they said in unison, blushing.

After some chit chat, the girls said, "Well, we have to go! Stay safe!" they said, jumping up to a building. They ran to the back of it and detransformed, as their brooches glowed and in a flash, they went back to normal. "I think we should all go to that cute new restaurant that just opened," Mina said. The girls nodded, and after ordering their food, ChibiUsa raised her glass. "I think we should have a toast to Mina! She helped us defeat a new enemy, and is a great person. To our cute new friend," she said. "To our cute new friend!" the others said, smiling as they all clinked glasses and drank their beverages. Mina blushed. "Thank you, guys," she said, softly. Reiko reached for a napkin, and blushed as Mina did, too. "H-here, you take it," she said softly. Mina shook her head. "No, you reached for it first." Reiko sighed. "Why can't you just accept it?" she asked. "I don't want to be rude," Mina said, looking down. Reiko sighed, and gave her a napkin. "No, I'm the one who was rude, and over such a petty thing, too," she admitted. "I'm sorry. Here," she said with a smile, handing her the napkin. Mina blushed, smiling. "Thank you, Reiko-sama! You're so sweet," she said, hugging her, causing Reiko to blush. ChibiUsa smirked. "Oooh, it seems that Reiko is blushing..." she said, giggling. Reiko blinked. "N-no, I'm not! You don't see anything," she said, looking down. Helios smiled. "I think she's in denial," he said, joking along. "Aye, you shut up," she said, sticking her tounge at him playfully. Anima shook her head, smiling. "So, Mina, tell us about Venus. What's it like from your perspective?" Mina began to go on, rambling and talking fast, and Reiko just smiled and listened. _Maybe it won't be so bad to have her on our team. I wonder why I feel so strange around her, though? _Reiko thought, before taking a sip of her soda.

(That was the end of Chapter 5! Please tell me what you thought of it. Chapter 6 will introduce a new character, and we'll be able to see some of the girls' school life. Thank you for reading!)


End file.
